A Hero's Journal
by GhostGirl3000
Summary: So this is a new perspective on my Story "Dragon Age: True Origins". It's an informal view of the story from the perspective of the main character. Welcome to the personal journal of Miss Amelia Cossland. (Please read at least the first chapter of the other story for background info)
1. Prolouge

If you haven't read my other story, "DA True Origins", then you can for a third person perspective of the story and any background information that's missing from this story.

Otherwise, welcome to Amelia Cossland's journal!

* * *

Okay. So, I'm Amelia, Amy, whatever. Duncan gave me this stupid book and told me to _write my feelings in it and observe them. _It's a load of crap to me, but hey, gotta do what he says, huh? So... this is my journal.

Duncan also wants me to record all of the next parts of my journey in this and _reflect_ upon my actions. (Once again, a load of crap)

So, where the hell am I meant to start?

Let's see... I grew up in an orphanage with my friend Marshal and my dog Terry. When we were old enough to get thrown outta the place, we went to stay in a hotel, the owners of which offered us room and board in return for working for them. Not a bad deal, if you ask me.

Anyways, I worked there until I was twenty-five. That's when I saw this weird, shiny thing lying in the road. I coulda left it there, went on about my business, but no! I had to go pick it up, didn't I?! I had to go interact with those monsters, then kill the freaky looking creeps! I had to go with the crazy armoured man and be some sort of saviour to him. Didn't I?!

But He wasn't crazy. No, he was right. (As much as I hate to admit it.) You know, it's just hit me. Part of me wants to hate this guy. He's dragged my away from my home, my friends, my life. All because some woman I've never heard of died protecting some place I've never seen. But I don't hate him. He seems proper and a bit blunt, but he's also kind, and he actually can be quite comforting. (Hating to admit this once again) He was actually right about this journal thing. I think it would be a good idea to read over past entries at some point down the road.


	2. Entry 1

Entry 1

Today, Duncan and I are nearing this "Ostagar" place he's raved on about for the past... I dunno... week or something. He says we'll get there in the morning, but for now, he wants me to rest. Thank God he does, too.

This whole time it's been nothing but walking, training, eating shit and more walking. Sometimes, he's generous enough to top that all of with even more training.

"We only have a short while to train you successful for what you will be facing." He reminds me, frequently, "We must do what we can in this small time frame."

Whatever, I'm so sick of this place already. According to him, I'm supposed to risk my life for this place! For _"My countrymen". _But this is not my country, and I don't wanna defend these people...

Ah, what's the point in complaining? I had a choice, I coulda said no, I didn't have to come here, but I did. So, this is my fault really, not his. At least Terry came with me, it's comforting to see a familiar face. Even if it's the face of an old dog.

He watches my write this stuff. I feel like he knows what I'm writing, like he understands. The weirdest part is though, sometimes I feel like I understand him. If so, then right now he's telling me "Don't be so hard on Duncan."

Maybe he's right. Meh, I'll worry about it later. For now, bed (By bed I mean the cold hard ground) sounds real good.


	3. Entry 2

Entry 2

We got to that Ostagar place today. I have to admit, these buildings are pretty breath-taking. Why don't people make them like this any more?

As we approached the gates today, Duncan stopped me and looked down towards my face with a stern look.

"Amelia," he said "We are now approaching Ostagar's main gate, but before we meet the other Wardens, there is something I must warn you of."

I tried to make a joke about magic time travelling dragons, but he didn't get it. Instead, he started talking about mages (Which I've now learned means witch or wizard or warlock or something like that)and some crazy priests and some crazy armoured priests and freakin elves and freakin dwarfs! I thought he had gone mad!  
Then I thought about it, why should I be so surprised when we just travelled backwards in time to get here? So, rather than make a fuss, I just accepted this new info with a brief "Okay... thanks?" and moved on.

When we got to the gates, we saw this huge entourage of soldiers standing around this one guy. I looked to Duncan for clarification, but his jaw was a little too close to the ground to answer. Then, a brief look of panic swept over him.

"Y-your majesty!" He almost yelled, "I didn't expect..."

The other guy (who I'd now assumed was the king) laughed. The pair of them discussed war and fighting, then the king turned to me. Duncan rushed to introduce me, but the king cut him off. He obviously knew this "Elissa" lady, cause he sure thought he'd met me before, and apparently, we look quite alike. Good thing she was a grumpy old cow who rarely gave out her name, or I'd be in trouble as I quickly uttered mine in reply to the king's request.

He smiled and then went on about my "family". Duncan told him that they had died, and the king burst out with rage. He started yelling about justice and treachery and shit like that. Then, he apologised and promised that he'd avenge them for me. I tried to look sad at the discussion of the dead family I've never met, and thanked him. The king then quickly changed subject to him being sure the war was almost over. I remember thinking, "Then why the fucking hell am I here?!" He smiled and left.

Duncan started telling me that he didn't belief the king about the success of the war, but he then sent me off to find some _Alistair_ guy and start my joining. Fun.

So he took Terry with him and left me on my own in this weird place to find this guy. I was not excatly thrilled about it, but I did what he asked.

I searched through the camps. I passed the king's tent, and the tent of his advisor... _"Logan" _or something like that. I passed those mage guys and the crazy armoured priests. One mage happened to be looking over me, so I stopped to look back.

Her name was Win... Whin? Whynne? Oh I dunno how you spell it. Anyway, she sure seemed eager to tell me all about these "Dark Spawn" things. Good thing, I suppose.

Finally, I found Alistair. He was talking to... no, annoying this mage guy. Gotta admit, his come-backs were pretty quick, I couldn't stop giggling... could be cause he was pretty cute too... Anyway, The mage eventually stormed past me calling me a "fool". I just stepped back and let Mr T have his strop.

Anyway, Alistair and I spoke and he told me that he'd help me with my joining... Yay...

Me, Alistair and a couple other guys are heading out to the "wild forest" or something soon, so I guess I'll add a new entry later.


End file.
